Out of Control
by xFearlesssmilex
Summary: Emma's powers go out of control and she accidentally strikes Killian, meaning she has to face her feelings for him sooner than she expected. Contains spoilers for 4x07/4x08


_**Emma's powers go out of control and she accidentally strikes Killian, meaning she has to face her feelings for him sooner than she expected. Spoilers for 4x07. **_

_**I have a theory that Emma is going to accidentally harm Killian, kind of like Elsa did with Anna. If you didn't watch Comic Con interviews, Jennifer and Colin stated that Emma and Hook had a lot of parallels with Elsa/Anna and Anna/Kristoff. **_

_**Also, I am well aware that this won't happen on the show. I wrote it for fun and please note, it hasn't been edited either. **_

**Out of Control**

As soon as Emma had struck David with her magic, she had panicked and ran. Killian had been calling after her, but she hadn't listened. Instead, she had climbed into her bug and driven away, and now forty-eight hours later, she was still curled up in a ball, in the house that Gold and Belle had used for their honeymoon, shielding herself away from everyone, scared of hurting someone else. Emma looked down at her watch, and she felt her stomach grumble even more. She was so hungry and was beginning to feel weak. Apparently, Belle and Gold had eaten everything in the house. Just as Emma went to move, she heard footsteps sound into the room, and her eyes opened in fear. Killian, David, Henry, Belle, Gold, Elsa and Regina stood there. 

"Stay back." Emma whispered. "I don't want to hurt you."

As if to prove her point, she retreated further back. Killian watched as she fearfully moved back and he felt his heart break. Someone who was normally so strong, was so broken and scared at the thought of doing something wrong. Killian quickly glanced to David, who nodded, before he turned back to Emma. Regina sensing that the pirate probably wanted to do this as personally as he could, she suggested that everyone move from the room. Elsa agreed as well, and soon it was just Emma and Killian in the large sitting room.

"Love…" He began. "Please come here."

Emma shook her head, her eyes widening. "I could hurt you. Please, just go."

Killian knelt down to the ground. "Swan, I need you to believe that you won't. It was just an accident. Everything will be okay."

Emma felt the tears run down her cheeks. "Just because it was an accident doesn't mean it was any less serious. I could have really hurt him, and I could hurt you. I'm a monster."

Killian's eyes widened and he looked at Emma so softly that she thought she might break under his gaze. 

"There are many things that I could refer to you as. Beautiful, kind, a saviour, a mother, but a monster is not one of them. You are far from being a monster. Your magic went out of control. Regina, Gold and Elsa can help you learn to control it. I just need for you to trust me." He held his hand out for Emma.

Emma stared at the open hand for a few moments, and she could feel herself wanting to retreat further back into the corner of the room. Killian's expression was soft, and it held so much love, care, devotion and belief for her. Very slowly, she reached out, earning a soft smile from Killian, and she took his hand in hers, which he squeezed. In a gentle manner, Killian helped her forward and soon she was just a few inches away, close enough to lean over and kiss, if he really wanted to.

"I need you to trust and believe in yourself to not hurt us." Killian whispered, tucking a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "And everything will be okay."

Emma looked down at their entwined hands and shook a little.

"I don't want them to come back in just yet." She whispered. "The thought of hurting my son."

Killian watched as her lower lip trembled, and he instinctively pulled her into a hug, making his first mistake.

The move clearly took Emma by surprise and unlike sinking into his embrace like she normally did, she pushed him away, only it wasn't her hands that did the pushing, it was her magic. Killian flew across the room and landed with a heavy thud on the other side, after re-bounding off the wall.

"Killian!" She screamed.

Straight away, the door opened and everyone came rushing in. Elsa noticed Killian's slumped body and looked to Emma who was shaking out of control and sobbing.

"Sedate her with your magic." Belle cried to Gold. "We don't want her to hurt herself."

Gold nodded at his wife and moved his hand in Emma's direction. Soon the blonde slumped to the ground unconscious and Henry ran to his mom, immediately gathering her in his arms. 

"Mom, everything is going to be okay." He whispered.

Regina stood over them, before making her way to Killian's unconscious form which was currently being examined by David and Gold. 

"Is he alright?" Regina asked, as Elsa looked a little shocked.

Gold turned to look at the others, a surprisingly remorseful expression on his face.

"Dead."

Everything from then on was a blur. Regina used her magic to lift Killian's body, so that she could move him towards David's truck, whilst David lifted Emma into his arms, carrying her from the door. Henry, who had grown quite close to the pirate, had tears softly rolling down his cheeks. 

"We need to be prepared for when Miss Swan awakes." Gold began. "I expect that her magic will have a serious blow up when she finds out about the pirate."

Henry wiped his tears furiously. "She's going to hate herself."

Regina placed a hand on Henry's shoulder and sighed. "We might have to change her memories off him, Henry. Make her believe that he was evil…"

"That is an insult to him!" Henry snapped at his adoptive mother. "You cannot change her memories in that manner. What about true love's kiss?"

Gold looked at Henry. "We don't know whether it was the magic killed him or the impact on the wall. He hit the wall really hard, Henry."

David looked at the floating pirate's body and down at his daughter. 

"We need to get that cuff on her, Gold. The one that stops the magic. We can deal with it from there. We can't risk anyone else's life."

Gold nodded. "Of course. Belle, will you be able to find it, whilst I make sure that Miss Swan here doesn't awaken, and kill someone else."

David, Elsa, Regina and Henry rounded on Gold angrily and even Belle was giving him a dirty look. 

"Do you think this is funny!" Regina snapped. "That woman is going to be heartbroken over the loss of her pirate, and you are here talking about her killing someone else."

"That was out of line, Rumple." Belle snapped. "But yes, I will the cuff."

Henry looked away from his grandfather and turned to the other one carrying Emma. 

"What are we going to do with Killian's body?" Henry asked.

"He can go in the hospital's morgue for now, until we can arrange his funeral." Regina replied.

Emma finally came around the next morning, and when her eyes landed on David, Henry and Mary Margaret, they widened in fear. 

"Emma, it is okay." David quickly assured. "Gold has immobilized your magic with the cuff for the time being."

Emma relaxed a little but she didn't speak.

"Emma, I just want you to know that I don't blame you at all or the lamp post. It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself about it."

Emma remained silent and looked at the window, and then she felt Mary Margaret's hand on her arm.

"We will get your magic under control, and once we do, everything will return back to normal."

Emma looked up and quickly noticed Henry's mourning expression. 

"No it won't." Emma snapped. "There is something you're not telling me."

Mary Margaret and David looked at one another in sadness, whilst a lone tear rolled down Henry's cheek. 

"Where's Killian?" Emma asked, looking around.

David took a deep breath. "He's gone, Emma."

Emma's eyes widened in fear and the tears came down. "What did I do?"

"Your magic blasted him across the room, and he hit the wall at such a force, it shook all the other walls."

Emma couldn't contain the raw scream that came from her throat. Her hand came to her forehead and she just allowed herself to sob, not caring about anyone hearing her, or the fact that her parents and son were watching. All she could think of was Killian and what she had done. After about five minutes, Henry sighed. 

"I still think mom should try true love's kiss."

Emma's eyes opened and she addressed her son with a look of brokenness.

"He was hit by the curse first, it might work." Henry said. "You just need to believe. Please, we can't lose another person. We have to try."

"Henry, if it doesn't work…."

"Mom, do you love him?" Henry asked.

Emma stared at her son for a few moments, finally allowing all the feelings she felt to Killian slip through. 

"I do."

"Then kiss him."

With the help of David, she staggered towards the morgue section of the hospital. She noticed that a few people cowered slightly, whilst others gave her sympathetic looks.

"Are you sure about this, Emma?" David questioned, as they stopped outside the door.

Emma nodded. "I have to try. I can't lose him."

David gave her a soft look and opened the door. Emma's eyes landed on Killian's body who was laying on a bench, dressed in a simple white hospital gown. He looked pale and dead. Slowly, Emma made her way towards him and she didn't fail to notice that David hadn't entered the room, wanting to give Emma her privacy.

After a few moments of staring at him, Emma took a hold of his hand gently and looked down, her other hand caressing his cheek. 

"I am so sorry." She whispered. "I…I can't go on with my life if I can't wake you, the guilt will be too strong. You had so much belief in me, Killian, more than I ever believed in myself. People say that I am the saviour, but the truth is I'm not the only one. You are my saviour. You saved my heart brokenness, from all the betrayal it has suffered over the years. You showed me that I could love again and that someone could love me in return. I am dangerous and I am a monster, but with you by my side, I know I will be able to get better. Because you believe in me, and now it is time for me to believe in you and the love I have for you." She bent her head, her lips just hovering over his. "I love you, Killian Jones."

Emma pressed her lips against his. Nothing happened for a few moments, and then a great blast of air came, and a golden circle lighting up the dark room. Below her, she felt Killian suck in a deep breath of air, before opening his eyes. Emma looked into his eyes, and pulled back slightly, worried that he might be scared of her, but instead he sat up and pulled her flush against him, cradling her as though she was the most precious thing in the world. 

"Oh, Emma." He whispered. 

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed against him. "I hurt you. I could've killed you."

Killian pulled back, his legs kept her in place and his hands came to cradle her cheeks. 

"I will never leave you. I would go to the end of the world for you, end of time for you. I knew you would save me. I don't want you to blame yourself. I played a dodgy move. I startled you and it was a reaction."

Emma hugged him again, not being able to believe that he was actually alive. From outside the room, David watched, tears in his own eyes at the reunion. Throughout the hospital, people were stunned at the sudden blast of magic, some thinking that they were being attacked. In Emma's hospital room, Mary Margaret and Henry at there with knowing smiles on their faces, and when David returned to them to confirm it, they both cried of happiness. Belle and Gold had also felt the shockwave, and the imp had a grin on his face, stating that he had always foreseen the kiss coming. Regina and Elsa had looked at one another, and shockingly to them both, had burst out in happy laughing.

Meanwhile, Emma still sat with Killian, not having moved from his arms. His fingers were tracing patterns on her back and she was playing with his hair. 

"I love you…" He whispered. "So very much."

Emma pulled back and kissed him again. "I love you too."

Just as she went to kiss him again, Killian stopped her and gave her a questioning look.

"I just have one question, darling. Why am I wearing a dress?"

Emma looked at him and burst out laughing.


End file.
